Drop Ship Crash
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: After ep.9 so spoilers be warned. Starts where the show left off, with Clarke on the floor sobbing about the drop ship crash. Will Bellamy try to comfort her? My first bellarke fic so i hope you like it. And plz message if you want me to continue the story, I already have ideas for the following chapter. Rated M just in case because you never know how things will progress.
1. Chapter 1

After the explosion Clarke fell to her knees with a sob. She stayed there on her knees for several minutes before she noticed Bellamy calling out to her, "Princess?" He had walked the step, which separated them and had a hand on her shoulder. This reminded her of before with the interrogation of the grounder and how that simple hand on her shoulder meant for her to stop because it wouldn't help, he would. She couldn't hold back the extra sob that escaped her and he crouched down on his knees to hold her. He brought her to him so her side was his chest. She didn't fight she just cried for a few moments before she realized what she was doing and looked up at him. As their eyes met she looked away fast trying to pull herself together. Cursing herself for breaking down in front Bellamy, then again he broke down in front of her. As this thought crossed he mind he interrupted her thoughts by saying "You don't know your mother was on that drop ship." "She was a doctor. The soldiers and doctors would've been first along with the council. Their dead." She says looking at the floor. "We can still check. There might be hope." He says and feels strange by the words, he's trying to comfort her, he realizes.

She just continues to look at the floor for a while before saying, "There is no hope. They're dead and were the only ones left from the Arc. We're bound for this war none of us are ready for. We're doomed." "Hey." He says and with a hand on her shoulder nudges her to face him and when she does he continues, "We're gonna get through this. That was just the first drop ship of many to come." "No didn't you see the way it coming down? That was not a planned drop ship. They said it wasn't for two days from now. The chancellor does not change his mind last minute. That was an unscheduled drop." She says. "What are you saying?" He asks. "I'm saying that whoever was on that drop ship wasn't suppose to be. They aren't the good guys coming down. They're the bad ones who took over the drop ship to come to earth meaning the rest of the Arc could be in danger of dying if they aren't already dead." She says. "So your mom could still be alive." He suggests. "Or she could've been taken as a hostage so they have a medic on the way down or they could have invaded the drop ship if they did intend to come down." She says. He stays quiet knowing there is no way of changing her mind and just pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "She died thinking I hated her. What kind of person am I?" She says in defeat looking at the ground. "Your a doctor. You save people's lives everyday without regard to how it affects you, like you did with space walker. You are a good person. You make everyone around you better, you make me better. I need you Clarke." He says and she cringes at the mention of Finn but looks up at the last part remembering those words she said to him just the day before. They just stare into each others eyes for a few momenta and after a thank you from Clarke get up off the ground.

"When are we going to go check out the crash site?" She asks getting straight to business. "Tomorrow morning people need to get over their buzz by then and get to work." He says. "We can't wait until tomorrow there are people in pain." She argues and he is annoyed at how stubborn she is. 'She recovered quickly.' He thinks to himself. "Do you want a bunch of drunks handling your patients princess? Or have a full team that will work better tomorrow? Plus even you have to sleep off the many drinks you had." He says with a classic Bellamy Blake smirk at the end. "I did not even drink that much." She says. "I saw you playing a drinking game with others." He adds. "Well what were you doing? Having a three way in your tent?" She snaps back. "Why jealous?" He says with a suggestive smirk. "Maybe." She says and he raises an eyebrow at her, egging her on. That look sends shivers down her spine and she has concentrate on her next words. "Because you weren't doing your job of looking after everyone." She finishes with a scowl. "Sure princess." He says.

After looking at her up and down with a smirk he continues, "Lets get back to camp before they send a search party for us." "They're drunk they probably haven't even noticed any of us left." She says. "But Finn I'm sure has noticed your absence, even if he's mad you trusted me before him." He says with a smirk at the end. She rolls her eyes and says, "And Raven is probably with him." "And Jasper is upset you can deal with him. I have to deal with Octavia." He says. "Go easy on her she's spent her life in the floorboards and now she can make her own decisions. I'm not condoning what she did or does or whatever she has with that grounder but remember she's fighting for peace like Finn." She suggests. "And they're both naive to think that the grounders and us can be at peace with each other. After today you cannot believe their right." He says in disbelief and anger at the two in his mind. "I'm not saying they are. I just understand why they would be so willing to fight for peace rather than start a war that isn't necessary. But after today your right, we do need a war." She says and he's surprised she agrees with him. "More from the Arc will come in time for the fight." He says. "I hope so. We need their technology and weapons to win this fight. Our guns won't be enough and especially without any useful ammo..." She starts but he interrupts saying, "Slow down Princess. Raven can handle the ammo and we can get a few others to help her. The gun training is already in progress and will continue. The fence is safe, we got guards protecting it. We just have to continue what were already doing." "Okay, ready?" She asks as they see the fence in sight. With a nod they enter the campsite.

Once inside the fence they see the party has calmed down to just a few drunk kids still hanging around while the rest are asleep. "Goodnight Princess." He says. "Goodnight Bellamy." She says and they turn their separate ways to their tents. He stops in his tracks when he hears her gasp. Turning around he sees her with a knife ready to attack the intruder before them. He quickly goes in front of her and sees its Murphy who is a mess. His hair disheveled, cuts and bruises cascade his face and body, and he seems altogether sick. "What are you doing here?" Bellamy growls. "I need help." Murphy says. "Why the hell should we help you?" Clarke asks angrily. "Because I was with the grounders. I could be a valuable asset to you." Murphy breathes out. "How do we know this isn't some ploy to get back in the camp?" Clarke asks. "Or that you already told the grounders everything about us?" Bellamy adds. "I did but I also know a lot about them. I can help you." Murphy continues. "Fine." Bellamy says. "No I am not treating him." Clarke says and turns around to leave.

"Princess." Bellamy says grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. He moves her away from earshot and says "Think about it. If he knows anything of importance about the grounders we need to know." "At what cost? We banished him for a reason and now you want him to come back? What would it look like to the rest at the camp? That we have no rules. We don't have time for this. We need to focus on locating the crash site and continue the gun training. All he'll do is disrupt everything we've done." She argues. "How about he stays tied up with people we trust watching him until we return from the crash site tomorrow. Then we deal with him." He says. "Fine." She says shaking her head still angry before they walk back to him. "Come on." Bellamy says pushing him by the shoulders and they go to the drop ship. Once on the second floor he's tied up as the grounder was before and Miller who is now sober and who woke up from the ruckus is now in charge of watching him and the camp.

It's late at night when they walk past the tents to Bellamy's tent. Clarke is so tired she barely notices Bellamy pull her into his tent. "What are you doing?" She asks when she notices he is taking her to his tent. "Relax Princess. Just sleep. You don't look like you can make it to your tent awake." He answers. She stands there awkwardly so he pulls her to the bed saying, "Lay down and sleep Clarke." He pulls off his shirt and she asks "What are you doing?" "This is how I sleep Princess. Don't worry I don't bite unless you want me to." He says getting under the covers and covering her as he does so. She turns to glare at him and finds his eyes closed. He seems peaceful and almost more youthful that way. Without the camps struggles on his mind, just sleeping. Then she sees a smirk forming on his face and he says "Not polite to stare Princess. Unless you really do want me to bite." "I wasn't starring I was thinking." She says turning on her side to face him. As he does the same, he says "Oh really? About what?" He seems to he enjoying her awkwardness around him in bed and taking full advantage of that fact. "Just camp stuff." She says. "Don't worry so much Princess. Just sleep. We have tomorrow to worry." He says and with that they both turn around so they don't face each other to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Clarke finds a chest underneath her and an arm draped around her waist. She turns her head slightly upward to see Bellamy still asleep. She stays in that position, just staring at his peaceful face for a few moments before remembering all that has to be done today. Suddenly feeling strange about their positions she decides to wake him up, nudging his chest and saying, "Bellamy wake up." His eyes flicker open and he stares at her questioning their position before settling on his usual smirk saying, "Good morning, Princess." "Morning Bellamy." Clarke says and gets up fixing herself as Bellamy does the same from the other side. "Hey Bellamy about yesterday..." They hear a male voice say before turning to see its Finn.

"You have got to be kidding me? This is why you trusted him so fast isn't it? You're screwing him." Finn says in disbelief. Before either of them can say anything he takes a step forward addressing the now smirking Bellamy. "Don't look so smug your taking advantage of her. You stupid son of a bitch. Your just using her like you do everyone." Bellamy takes a step forward to him, still without a shirt on and says, "Princess can make her own her decisions. Don't you have a girl worrying about you? Go back to your tent." He's trying to stay calm for Clarke's sake but the way Finn is acting and looking at her has his pulse racing. "Finn you have no right getting upset with me when you were the one who lied. I am not sleeping with Bellamy but who I do or do not sleep with is none of your business. You lost the right to know any of that when your girlfriend that you didn't tell me anything about showed up right after we had sex." She says angrily at Finn, completely forgetting Bellamy is behind her and instantly is mortified by what he's heard. Just then Raven enters the tent looking at the three and asks, "What the hell is going on here." "Finn can fill you in I have to go get ready." Clarke says rushing out without another word, happy for the escape.

"You guys can get the hell out of my tent now, I have to get ready too." Bellamy says. "Where are you two going?" Finn asks and Raven gives him a puzzled look. "Romantic getaway. What do you think Collins? Didn't you see that drop ship crash? We have to get to it and in doing so we're gonna need a group to follow us. Busy day so get out." Bellamy says pulling on his shirt and getting his pack ready. "I'm going with you." Finn states. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Raven says. "She's right. Clarke's gonna want one of her guys here to look after the tent. She trusts you." Bellamy says. "Funny because she picked you over me." Finn says annoyed. "Well to be fair who wouldn't?" Bellamy asks with a smirk, pulling on the strap of his pack. "Jasper or Monty can be in charge here." Finn says ignoring his last comment. "We need someone who knows technology, maybe something there can be saved and for that we need Monty and Jasper is trusted by her." Bellamy says. "Raven can come with us. She's an engineer she can handle it." Finn says and Raven glares at both of them. "Ready?" Clarke asks poking her head through the flap of the tent. "Yeah. Looks like these two are going with us too." Bellamy says and Clarke starts to protest but they explain and she knows she can't change their minds so leaves. After gathering a few more recruits, like Octavia, they leave for the drop ship crash.

Finn was actually useful for tracking the location but after awhile some kids starting complaining and they had to stop for a rest. Clarke tries to avoid Finn at all costs, staying by a tree way across from him as he talks with Raven about something that makes her seem upset. Octavia stays away from them all not speaking to anyone, just sitting by herself on a rock. "You okay Princess?" Bellamy asks leaning on the tree next to her. "Great. We're wasting time when we could be helping people." She says annoyed. She's trying to pick a fight to work off the leftover anger she has from her fight with Finn, Bellamy thinks to himself. "They need to rest if you want them to actually help you. You don't want a bunch of tired slaves." He says. "Isn't that how you have them? Seems to have worked this far." She bites back. "You may be able to bitch at Finn but not me, Princess." He says taking a step closer so that they're just inches apart. "Food?" A voice asks breaking them out from their daze of looking into each others eyes. "What?" They both ask turning to see Raven there. "Yeah sure." Clarke mumbles out and Raven tosses her apple and does the same for Bellamy. "So why are you here with us and not with your beloved spacewalker?" Bellamy asks before taking a bite of his apple. Clarke watches the motion before catching herself in the act and scolds herself for doing so. She bites her apple trying to rid her mind of any Bellamy related thoughts as Raven continues, "He's mad about you two as you already know and I'm not in the mood to hear about it. I also needed to ask what happened at the tent." "He got mad at me because he thought my decisions for the camp were based on my sleeping with Bellamy. Which I'm not, but he still is mad I trust Bellamy. He still thinks this truce with the grounders can or could've worked." Clark explains and Raven looks at the ground. "I think we should go." Bellamy says and with a nod from Clarke they start the rest of the way to the location of the crash site.

They start to see the gray smoke from the fire and know they're near. Just a cliff away in fact. Now getting up the cliff will be the hard part due to climbing needed for the top part of the cliff. They start the climb to the top and after tending to a few kids who got scratches Clarke looks up to see they've finally reached the top. "Okay be careful. Find anyone who's still alive and search for anything of use as well. Put the people who need to be tended to on the right side. Anyone in need of critical care should be set down carefully and then contact me." Clarke instructs them and after a few nods they start to get to work. After an hour and a half they've gathered many sets of machinery, an aid kit, and a few people alive in need of care. Most of the bodies found were already dead and have been placed aside when they start to hear rustling in the trees. Clarke turns her head to see Bellamy saying the thing she knew would come while they were on the cliff but dreaded it, "Grounders."

The first arrow hits a dead body and the second comes straight for those tending to the bodies. They start to run and one is shot by an arrow while the others seem to escape. That's one more of the hundred gone. The grounders then come out of hiding and they can see its only five. Against five kids with one gun that Bellamy is holding onto. Finn is next to him immediately, Raven at his side, trying to convince Bellamy that there is no need to use the gun. Octavia looks for a way to run and sees Lincoln. With a smile she takes a step forward to go to him but Bellamy pulls her to be with them, at his side for protection and cover. Clarke is still tending to the people with wounds whilst being more observant of her surroundings. The next arrow goes straight for Clarke as she tends the injured. She has barely enough time to react and falls to the floor, she dodged just in time. She looks up at Bellamy and the rest of them who are now next to her and asks "How the hell are we gonna carry all of the machinery and people back to camp?" "I don't think we can." Bellamy states taking them for cover behind a large piece of the drop ship. "We have to try." She responds. "Maybe if we talk to them..." Finn starts but Raven cuts him off, "Yeah we tried that remember? They hate us and want war. I say we shoot them." "That's murder of innocent people." Octavia growls. "Yeah I know your getting freaky with some grounder but what they just did was kill one of our own without remorse. We can do the same it's only fair." Raven responds annoyed. "Even if we do that, we wouldn't be able to kill them all and it would buy us less time back at camp." Bellamy says which shocks Octavia. "Your saying to run for it then? And leave all these innocent people behind?" Clarke asks angrily. "Any better ideas princess?" He asks in frustration. "The machinery can be put in our bags along with the one aid kit. The people...the people can be carried out on a piece of the drop ship." She suggests. "How are we gonna carry them on a piece of the ship down a cliff without the grounders killing us?" Bellamy asks annoyed. "I don't know." She yells at him in frustration. "You need a distraction." Octavia says and turns to go towards the grounders but Bellamy's hand grabs her arm.

"Octavia don't do this. Your gonna get yourself killed." He says scared for her life. "I'm not. He cares for me. He won't let anything happen to me." She responds trying to yank her arm away from him. "That's a lot of trust on just a grounder." He says. "He's not just a grounder. He loves me and I love him too. Just trust me Bell. I will distract them long enough for you guys to get down the cliff, there's a steep slope in the direction behind the ship. You can save those people all you need is a distraction. Let me do this, Lincoln won't let me die." She says and he thinks it over but shakes his head in disapproval. "No. I can't...you can get killed. I love you too much to loose you to them." He says. "Trust me." She repeats and he lets go of her arm. He turns away running a hand through his hair in frustration before turning to the others saying, "Well hurry. Finn and I will handle the bodies. You and Raven get the stuff. Oh and cover us." At the last remark he throws his gun to Clarke who catches it and looks at him. After a moment they both nod and after a kiss between Finn and Raven they all start on what they need to do. Gathering the supplies they see an arrow go towards Octavia but sure enough her grounder pulls her out of the way. Bellamy and Finn are halfway to the forest when the grounders spot them. Clarke starts firing at them and sends Raven to go with the others. Octavia does the best she can to stop them but Lincoln pulls her away into the safety of the woods. An arrow grazes Bellamy's left arm and they have to hurry to get the bodies to the forest. He drops the piece of drop ship and asks, "Where's Octavia?" "She's safe. With Lincoln." Clarke says with the gun strap now around her shoulder. She sees blood on Bellamy's sleeve and walks straight towards him asking, "You got shot by an arrow?" "Just grazed me I'm fine. But I don't think we're gonna be able to carry these people without Finn tearing his stitches." Bellamy answers. "We can drag it. Let me see your arm." Clarke commands. "I'm fine, Princess." He says turning away. "It's my job, rebel leader." She mocks lifting his sleeve to examine it. "May need stitches." She says and rips a cloth making it into an instant bandage. He watches as she wraps it around his arm being as careful as ever. Once she's done she looks up at Bellamy and with a smirk he says, "Thanks Princess." "Now that your all patched up can we move on?" Finn asks annoyed and turning away starts dragging the piece of the ship carefully.

It's mid day by the time they get back to camp. Raven is given the tech stuff found to try to see if anything is useful with the help of Monty. Finn is ordered to stay in bed to not ruin his stitches any further that have already been stretched out from today. Clarke tends to the injured and when done she goes after Bellamy to stitch him up. She finds him in his tent without a shirt on trying to stretch the injured arm. "Come here I'll fix it." She says and makes him sit on the bed as she sees his arm. He doesn't even flinch as the needle moves in and out. "Done." She says and examines her stitching before letting his arm go. "Thank you, Princess. Whenever I can repay the favor don't hesitate to ask." He says with a smirk coming closer to her. "There is one thing." She says with a smirk of her own. "What's that, Princess?" He asks smirking at their game. "Kick Murphy out." She states getting up to leave. "You know I can't do that." He replies. "We know all we need to know about the grounders." She says. "We don't. It's smart to keep him around a bit and you know that. You just hate being proven wrong especially by me." He replies. With a sigh of frustration she leaves the room to check on her patients. Knowing he's messed up he goes to follow her, this time with offerings of food he picks up on the way to the med tent.

Opening the tent flap he sees Clarke tending to the patients. Once nothing else can be done she washes her hands and turns to the tent flap to leave, only to find Bellamy starring at her. How long had he been there? Just starring? She asks herself walking up to him. "What is it you want now?" She asks. He hands her the food and says, "We need to talk about how to handle Murphy." "I'm only saying yes because you have food." She says taking the food. "Fine Princess. How do you suggest we handle him?" He asks as they walk to the drop ship to check on Murphy. "If your so fixated on keeping him I suggest we interrogate him to get information we need. In turn we provide him with minimal aid and food and water. Once we've gotten it out of him we let him go with the same mercy we showed before. If he comes back then we don't show mercy." She answers once their in the first floor of the drop ship. After he nods she turns to go up the ladder but he places his hand over hers, which is located on the ladder saying, "Okay, I agree to your terms but the interrogation I handle. You don't need to be present for it." "I can handle it Bellamy." She responds turning her head to look into his eyes. "I know you can I just don't want you to see it. See me." He says and she looks down thinking it over. She looks up and nods saying "Get me when you're done to provide aid. I'll try to help Raven and Monty or check on Finn." "Have fun with that." He says sarcastically. "Good Luck with that." She says and cocks her head in the direction of the top floor. He slips his hand off hers sliding past her to go up the ladder and then she leaves to find something to keep her busy.

Above the ladder, on the top floor of the drop ship Bellamy and Miller prepare themselves to start the interrogation process. "Lets start this nicely with a simple question. Just tell us why you came back." Bellamy says standing just a foot away from Murphy whose still tied up like the grounder before. "The grounders chased me out. Thy beat me for information on you guys." Murphy breathes. "What did you tell them?" Bellamy asks. "Everything." Murphy answers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So sorry for late update but school ending and all there's finals. I'll do better with updates. Thank you and plz say if this format is any better.**_

Everything. That had been what Murphy told them. After interrogating him further they stopped. Bellamy had left and Miller kept watch. Soon they started to notice people getting sick. A certain reaction to something. It became clear it was Murphy and with Clarke's orders they quarantined the sick to the drop ship, which included Clarke herself.

Clarke started feeling hazier then the usual fever symptoms and almost fainted if it hadn't been for Finn who caught her. Bellamy wasn't quick enough to and therefore Finn was quarantined not him. Raven glares at them before leaving to make more ammo or something. While Bellamy leaves to round up a group to practice shooting. Clarke tends to the sick by first separating them. Octavia is also sick so she reluctantly helps Clarke. "Octavia." Clarke says and Octavia turns annoyed.

"What?" She asks.

"I need you to go find Lincoln. He's the only one who can help; he's the only one who will know a cure to this. That's why I wanted you to stay with me and not Bellamy even if you would've gotten him sick. Your already healing I can see it." Clarke responds.

"So you just lied to Bellamy in saying I was still sick because he would disapprove." Octavia concludes with a slight smile.

"Can you do that for us please?" Clarke asks on behalf of everyone whose quarantined.

"Yeah, I'll try to come back as soon as possible." Octavia says before leaving.

"What was that?" Finn asks.

"Nothing, she just went to go help elsewhere." Clarke responds. "Ya know what you did was incredibly stupid right? You can die." She adds.

"Look I don't regret saving you. Your worth it Princess." Finn says and she feels weird by his use of her nickname. It feels foreign on his tongue as if its only Bellamy's nickname for her now.

"I should go help the others. Can you check on Murphy?" She asks. "Yeah...but it seems like he's actually helping out." Finn says and points to where Murphy, whose looking better, is helping clean a person whose still sick.

"Keep an eye on him." She says in a lower voice turning to look at him. "Can't you give him a second chance? Or are you just like Bellamy?" He says and she turns back to say something but he continues, "Don't you think he deserves a second chance?" It's clear they're no longer talking about Murphy but him and if he deserves a second chance from her.

"He can't have a second chance after what he did, he can try to make up for it but maybe he can't." She responds.

"But he should at least get a chance to." He says hopeful.

"Maybe." She says before leaving to tend to the sick.

Octavia follows the beautiful white exotic flowers Lincoln leaves her as a trail to his hideaway. She smiles as she enters and is greeted by hands cupping her face.

He examines he before saying, "The sickness it didn't affect you. Your one of the strong ones, I should've known." He then kisses her but she pulls away asking, "You knew?"

"It's a technique used by my people to weaken the playing field. An easy kill. They attack at first light." He responds.

"Well what's the cure?" She asks.

"There is no cure. The sickness will pass. Only the strong will survive." He answers.

"Oh no." Octavia says taking a step back, running a hand through her hair trying to think of a solution.

"But we don't have to be here when it happens." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"There's a tribe not too far from here, the mountain men. If we leave tonight we make it by the morning. I want you to come with me." He answers.

"But what about my people?" She asks.

"There is no stopping this war. Or helping them. Either we stay and die or we can leave." He says.

"Please, I want to go with you but I need time. I can get some supplies and I have to warn them. They at least need a shot." She says cupping his face now.

"Come back for me." He says.

"Tonight." She says with a smile before kissing him. She steps back and before leaving reminds him, "Tonight."

Octavia walks back to find everyone at camp turning on each other. Blaming others of being sick and threatening to shoot them. Anyone who gets sick around them in fact starts blaming the others. Octavia is even more surprised when Clarke, whose looking very ill, comes out with a gun. She shoots the air a few times to get their attention before explaining this is what the grounders want, for them to turn on each other.

"They want to soften the playing field for when they come. They attack at first light." Octavia says to the group.

"What are you doing on this side? I thought you were inside?" Bellamy says before grabbing her by the arm to go inside the drop ship.

"Leave her alone that was my fault." Clarke says taking a step forward. "Get away from here." A boy says grabbing a gun and pointing it at her. "Shut up." Bellamy says and hits him with the side of the boys gun, knocking him out. "She could have gotten hurt. I told her to never see that grounder again." Bellamy continues.

"And you don't control her. He wouldn't hurt her you saw that yourself. This is just you not letting your sister gave any freedom." She says.

"If she got hurt you know we would've had some serious problems right?" He asks in a lower register.

"Yeah, like I also knew he wouldn't hurt her." She says.

He rubs his forehead before saying, "Okay. Ill figure out what to do for this attack try to help everyone get better as soon as possible." With a nod they leave their separate ways again.

Raven makes the bomb with the help of Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy. Ready to take the bomb though, Bellamy starts to feel ill and puts Jasper in charge of taking the aim. He leaves for the drop ship where his sister tends to him.

"You've always taken care of me. Let me take care of you for once, big brother." Octavia says with a smile. They hold hands and he asks for Clarke before passing out. Murphy and Octavia tend the others before Clarke awakens.

Clarke looks all over examining everyone until she spots Bellamy on the floor. He starts coughing and she's at his side instantly. She pats his back before handing him water. "Thanks." He says.

"I see your sick. Whose in charge of the bomb?" She asks.

"Raven and Jasper. I'm pretty sure Finn and Monty went too." He answers. "I see your looking better." He says pushing a loose strand away from her face.

"Yeah it's going away. But how are you?" She says.

"Should go away soon right. I'm hanging in there. We should gather everyone in the drop ship just in case.." He starts but she interrupts him saying, "You don't think they can do it?"

"I hope they do but we need to be prepared if they don't." He answers. "Lets go." She says but as they step outside they see the explosion and the smoke in the distance. They tell the others about it and by the end of the day the only ones in quarantine are Raven and Murphy.

The graves are set and Clarke stand in front of them wondering how this could've happened to them. "How many more have to die before this war is finally over?" She asks.

"I don't know but we have to be prepared for the next fight. We can't afford another surprise attack. We can't afford any more casualties." Bellamy says walking up from behind to stand beside her. They stare at each other before hearing shouts inside the camp. They leave to the camp in a hurry and see the food she'd on fire. Bellamy breaks up a fight between Murphy and Miller. After he announces to the camp, "Everyone who can will go out tomorrow in groups to hunt." With that they leave to sleep. Oh what a day it will be tomorrow.

The next day they leave in groups and Clarke goes with Finn who insisted after she accepted an invitation from another guy. The tracks on the floor indicate they are being hunted and when Finn announces it they start to hear movement. The boy who went with them is hit with a spear through his chest and left there fir dead. While both Clarke and Bellamy are knocked out. After being captured it isn't until later she returns alone back to camp. For now she'll have to fight her way out. Within the grounders orders. Save a child or Finn will die. She has to get to work quickly because she can already see the color fading from the little girl. She can already see what has to be done.

After coming back from his hunting trip he scored some game and had the others clean it while he went to his tent. "Bellamy." He hears a voice call to him. He sees Raven.

"What are you doing here Raven?" He asks with a smirk.

"You know what I'm doing here. I wanna forget." She says.

"If you were looking for someone to talk you out of this you came to the wrong person." He says.

"Then it's a good thing I came to you. Take off your clothes." She says. When he doesn't she takes hers off saying, "Fine I will."

"This won't help you, you know?" He says.

"We'll see about that." She says and kisses him. While having sex she realizes it doesn't help but it does take her mind off Finn for awhile. Bellamy realizes it takes his mind off his princess for awhile. Raven slips Finn's name but he doesn't care much because he let a certain name slip too. When they finish Raven leaves quickly out of his tent and a little later he hears a commotion outside. He gets dressed and leaves quickly to see what's going on outside.

"What is it?" He asks. "Clarke and Finn. They never showed up." A boy says. He feels guilty for giving into his urges while his Princess was out there probably being tortured by the grounders.

"Why wasn't I told about this till now?" He asks angrily at the group now forming.

"Who cares we just need to get them back." Octavia says standing next to him now.

"Okay grab Finn and Raven. Make sure they have those walkie-talkies. I'll go pack." Bellamy orders her before leaving to his tent telling Miller to look after the camp on his way.

It's not too long before they split up trying to search everywhere for the missing two. They each have a walkie-talkie and Raven is with Octavia for protection. Bellamy wanted to be alone to think. "Anything?" He asks in the walkie-talkie.

"Nope." Monty answers.

"Nothing." Raven answers.

"Well keep looking they must be around here somewhere." Bellamy huffs then turns his attention back to the forest.

Raven hears a noise from the bushes and says "Found something." "What?" Bellamy asks.

"It's the boy they went hunting with. They've been captured by the grounders." She answers and he can hear her start to cry.

"I'll be right there." He says and leaves.

"We have to get him help." Octavia says.

"What about Finn and Clarke? Clarke is the only one who can save him anyway." Raven says.

"We'll be back a later when we've helped him. We can't afford anymore deaths." Bellamy says and they go back.

"Monty." Octavia says in the device. "Monty." She says again. "Monty." She repeats and at this point is shouting. Reaching the door they tell the others to help him while they go search for the now missing three. They split up again with Bellamy alone and Octavia with Raven. Raven follows a lead of her own and Octavia tries to search for tracks.

She stops when she hears the bushes move and turns to the noise preparing herself for the worst.

She relaxes when sees its Clarke running through the bushes. "Clarke?" She asks. Clarke looks at her and runs to her, falling to the floor in front of her.

"Guys over here." Octavia calls out as she helps Clarke up. Bellamy and Raven come from either side of them.

"Clarke what...?" He starts but Clarke interrupts him saying,

"Finn. He's still out there. The grounders..." She's not able to finish because she passes out.

"Finn he's still out there we have to go look for him!" Raven exclaims.

"And what about Monty?" Octavia adds.

"We can't do any of that right now. We have to get Clarke back to camp and help her. Once we know she's alright we can organize a search party." Bellamy says taking Clarke in his arms.

"It might be too late by then." Raven says.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy says and turns around to go back to camp.

"Hey! Now that you got your girl you don't care? You didn't seem to care not two hours ago." Raven says blocking his path.

"I said we will go later." He says and pushes her out of the way.

"Like hell I'm going now." Raven says and turns to leave.

Octavia blocks her path trying to convince her to stay, "Hey your smart science girl here. Don't you think a group of more people with guns might be more help than just you?" "You know I'm right." She adds with an arm around Raven pulling her towards the direction of camp.

Clarke awakens and sees people hovering around her. They're asking her what to do about her wounds.

"Disinfect them with some of the moonshine Jasper has then bandage it. My ankles need to be checked in case they need to be stitched." She says barely making out the words. Raven grabs the disinfectant as Octavia tries to keep her awake asking her all sorts of questions.

"Do you have a concussion? What did they do to you?" Octavia rambles on. Raven comes back and the girls start dabbing her wounds. All Bellamy can do is stare at her in horror and try to comfort her when she shouts in pain.

"Do they need stitches?" She hears Raven ask.

"Clarke, No! Stay awake!" She hears Octavia shout before she passes out again.

This time when she wakes up the room is empty except for Octavia sound asleep next to her.

"Octavia." She says in a hush voice.

"Hey your awake." Octavia answers with a smile.

"Yeah, so are you." She says with a slight smile.

"Your ankles we didn't think you needed any stitches so we just cleaned them and put some cold bandages on them." Octavia continues.

"Smart thinking. I just need an ice pack and some rest and I should be good by tomorrow." Clarke says.

"So how did they capture you?" Octavia asks.

"On the hunting trip. They planned it. They must've started the fire on our food or it was someone here working with them." Clarke answers. "Then they asked me to help a girl but she died and the price was Finn. We have to find him before they kill him." Clarke adds and already starts to worry. Octavia hands her an ice pack and says, "Your not going anywhere for now. How did you manage to escape anyway?"

"I was tied up. A grounder was guarding me. I had to...break out." Clarke says looking down, stumbling over the last words. "Then I ran and ran into a trap. I was hung up about thirty feet. I don't know how long I was there but another grounder cut me down. I was tied again then I just had to find a way to break free again." Clarke continues stumbling over the last words again.

"You killed them? It's okay Clarke they were trying to hurt you." Octavia says.

Clarke looks up at her and says, "Yeah well how were things back here?" "Well everyone was taking care of their latest kills from the hunting trip. While my brother was screwing Raven. It's all around camp. To think we didn't even know you guys were missing until it was too late." Octavia answers.

Clarke freezes by her words before saying, "It's not too late. We can still save Finn."

"And Monty. He went with us to search and we couldn't find him. Thank god we found you and the other guy you went hunting with." Octavia says. "Yeah, thank god." Clarke says bitterly still thinking about what she said before.

"Clarke are you sure your okay?" Octavia asks. Before she can answer they're interrupted by people walking into the tent.

They both turn to see Raven and Bellamy entering the tent. Clarke turns away and Octavia stares back and forth in wonder.

"How are you?" Bellamy asks walking towards her.

"Lets see I was captured by grounders, escaped, hung up thirty feet in the air, captured again, then had to escape for my life again. I'd say I'm doing alright." She says bitterly glaring at him.

"Can we talk alone?" Bellamy asks starring at the rest of them.

"No. That's not necessary, I don't need to talk to you." Clarke says.

"We need to find out what she knows about Finn anyway." Raven says walking up to Clarke.

"Why do you care? You two haven't been broken up for all of two days and you already went and screwed Bellamy." Clarke says now angry.

"Maybe we should talk alone." Raven says.

"Fine." Clarke responds turning to the Blake's for them to leave.

"No guys come on you can.." Octavia starts but Raven cuts her off saying, "This is between me and Clarke."

"Fine." Octavia says exasperated and leaves but Bellamy stays firmly in his place.

"You two can fight over Finn later we need to know what happened to you." Bellamy says.

"Fine you wanna know what happened? While you two were screwing each other Finn and I were captured. I was told I had to save a girls life or they would kill Finn. I was too late and she died. They took Finn and I stayed with a grounder tied up. I did what I had to do to escape and find Finn but I ran into a trap. I was hung up for who knows how long until a grounder cut me down. Then I was tied and forced to do anything I had to, to survive. I could'nt find Finn to save him. I just ran until Octavia found me." Clarke answers standing up now, glaring at the two of them.

"Finn is he dead?" Raven asks close to tears.

"Do you even care?" Clarke asks.

"No, don't you judge me. You don't know how I had to suffer watching him love somebody else while I was right there. At least I didn't cheat." Raven says angrily.

"Yeah well it didn't take you long until you went looking for somebody else." Clarke says angrily.

"You don't care that I went looking for somebody else you care that the person I found was Bellamy." Raven says.

Clarke laughs and says, "Really? You think that's what this is about? If you think your special to him then your just plain stupid. Your nothing but another notch on his belt while he makes his way around the camp. I feel sorry for you." That's the last straw and Raven lunges towards her but Bellamy stops her.

He holds her by the shoulders pushing her back saying, "Stop."

"When are we gonna look for Finn? Just because your precious little princess is back you forgot about him? Or Monty?" Raven exclaims.

"We will go later. Go with Octavia I have to talk to Clarke alone." Bellamy says and she leaves without another word.

Bellamy turns back to face Clarke and all Clarke can do is sigh and try to gather her emotions.

"Are you okay?" He says asking the same question as before.

"Shut up." She breathes out running a hand through her hair.

"Look Princess I'm sorry we didn't get there in time.." He starts but she interrupts him.

"You know what's funny? I actually thought you would come. The entire time I thought you would come and save us. While two of your people were being dragged and fighting for their life you were here at camp screwing Raven. You didn't notice until it was way too late. Finn might be dead, Monty might be dead, I could have died. What kind of a leader does that make you." She says with anger and bitterness.

He takes cautious steps toward her saying, "Clarke, I didn't know. No one did. Its none of your business what Raven or I do anyway. Thats just you getting involved in everyone else's business. Does it make me a bad leader that the moment I heard you weren't back I went out to look?" He's right in front of her at this point and he can see her fight away tears.

"It makes you a bad leader that it took someone having to tell you we were gone to even notice." She says walking away. Her ankles hurt so much she walks to the wall in pain and clutches the wall for support. She feels his hands on her for support and pushes them away from her saying, "Don't touch me." She turns to him and looks for a way to escape but his arms are on the wall behind her closing her in.

"Let me go." She states.

"I'm sorry Clarke." He says using her actual name to make her understand how sorry he is.

"I don't care. Now let me go before I scream for help." She states but he stays still just staring at her.

"Bellamy. Clarke. Raven is asking about Finn. She has a group ready." Octavia says walking in. "Are you guys okay?" She adds noticing the tension between them.

"Octavia can you get your brother out of here? I need to rest." Clarke answers looking over to see her.

Octavia can see the pain in her eyes and says, "Bell get out of here."

"No." He states firmly.

"Why not?" Octavia asks.

"Because she has to understand." He answers still not turning to see his sister.

"Understand what?" Octavia asks.

"That I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. That I'm sorry I let this happen to her. That I'm gonna go save the others." He answers still starring at Clarke who refuses to look at him. "Princess. Clarke." He says softy.

Clarke turns to face him and says, "Get the hell out."

"You heard her Bell. Go prove your gonna get them back." Octavia says and he finally leaves.

"Clarke." Octavia calls out but Clarke turns to face the wall. She rests her head on the wall and Octavia comes behind her with an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Octavia says and helps her to the bed.

Clarke finally lets tears escape from her eyes and says, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"About what?" Octavia asks sweetly.

"Everything. I don't know who to trust anymore. How to lead this camp. How to survive." Clarke says through sobs.

"Hey you already know how to survive. You know how to lead and you can trust me." Octavia says hugging Clarke.

"I'm sorry we didn't notice earlier." She adds.

"And I'm sorry you had to find out about my brother and Raven. I shouldn't have told you in that way." She adds.

"I'm fine. I know how much of an ass your brother is and now I know how Raven is. I just, I really thought he would rescue us. When he didn't I had to kill people to survive. I heal people, I save them, and today I killed them without a second thought and I didn't care. What kind of a person am I?" Clarke says trying to pull herself together.

"You are a doctor. You help but you do what you have to do to survive. You did what you had to do to come back to us, to help us. You help people that's all you've ever done, that is who you are." Octavia answers and they hug each other again.

"We have to go with the group to help Finn and Monty." Clarke says suddenly.

"No. You can't. For now I'll stay with you while you heal. If they don't find them I promise you we will be the first ones to search for them tomorrow." Octavia says and Clarke nods.

Bellamy and Raven are head of the search party. It's been hours and they haven't found any clues.

"Hey look, Monty's wakie-talkie." Raven says picking it up off the floor. "They must be around here." Bellamy says and calls the group over to search the area. They see drag marks and follow it to a cave.

"Weapons at the ready." Bellamy says before they enter the cave. At the end if the cave they find blood all over a table and blood trails on the floor. Raven gasps as they see a dead grounder and a figure across from it. The figure is clutching it's head and shaking.

"Hey, Finn? Monty?" Bellamy asks. The figure looks up and they now see its Monty. "Monty. Come on." Bellamy says helping him up.

"Did you kill that grounder?" Miller asks.

"No I just came in here for protection. The grounders were chasing me and I needed to hide. I got shot I needed to.." He starts but passes out.

"We need to go back." Bellamy says. "What about Finn?" Raven asks. "Tomorrow at first light we send another search party." Bellamy answers and they head back to camp with Raven protesting the entire walk back.

Bellamy sets Monty in the drop ship and goes to find Clarke. Even with sore ankles and bruises she'll have to help Monty. He walks in her tent to see her asleep next to his sister. He walks up to Clarke and whispers her name quietly to wake her up. Her eyes flicker open and she sees Bellamy. "Go away." She says closing her eyes.

"It's Monty. We've found him and need your help." Bellamy says. She gets up quickly not caring about the pain in her ankles as she walks.

"What's happening? You shouldn't walk." Octavia says waking up.

Clarke clutches the wall as she walks and says, "Monty. Drop ship. I could use your help."

Bellamy moves to help he but Octavia rushes towards Clarke saying, "I got it." Once they get to the drop ship Clarke starts barking orders at the ones who surround Monty.

"Jasper get the moonshine and lots of it. Octavia get some bandages and blankets. Raven and Bellamy get out of here." Clarke orders. Bellamy and Raven walk out as Clarke gets to work on pulling the spear out. She cuts the arrowhead before pulling it out. She disinfects it with the moonshine Jasper brings then bandages it with the ones Octavia brought.

"Octavia can you clean his face scars? That's all that's left I just need to lay down. If I want to walk tomorrow I have to ice my ankles now." Clarke says. "Yeah." Octavia answers and Jasper stays to help her.

Bellamy leaves for his tent and Raven follows.

"We need to go get Finn." She says.

"No, how many times do I need to tell you that we will go tomorrow." He says annoyed, turning to face her.

"Why not today? He could die." She says.

"Or he could already be dead." He yells and she starts to tear up.

"Look Raven just get out. Sleep. We'll go tomorrow." He adds.

"Maybe I wanna forget again." She says walking closer to him.

"Didn't help last time. What makes you think it will now?" He asks.

"We can try. We're both hurting over the people we love." She says.

"I don't love anyone besides my sister and I told you before I don't do repeats, it gets boring." He says.

"Come on, you know that's not true. I love Finn and it's clear you love Clarke. We both love people who can never love us back. Lets just forget about it for tonight." She says pulling him by the shirt. Bellamy doesn't answer, she starts kissing him and he allows her to. He starts kissing her back in hopes it will numb the pain, so he might forget even if just for awhile.

"Bellamy.." They hear a voice say opening the tent. They see Clarke with her mouth agape at the scene before her eyes. Bellamy is now shirtless and so is Raven, they lay on the bed kissing. The scene before her eyes causes Clarke to turn away in horror.

"Clarke." Bellamy says as they both break away from each other to stare at her.

"I..I gotta go." Clarke chokes out before walking as fast a she can without hurting her ankles further, to her tent.

Bellamy, still shirtless follows Clarke to her tent ignoring the half naked women left on his bed.

"Princess." He says opening the flap of her tent to find her sitting on her bed.

"Look Bellamy you don't have to explain yourself to me. You were right it is none of my business. If that's all, you can go." She says but he walks in further.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asks.

"Oh nothing. It's not important now." She says looking away from him. "What was it?" He asks.

"I was actually going to fill you in on how Monty's doing. About the search party. You know camp stuff. We can talk about it any other time." She says.

"I know but I wanna talk about it now." He says sitting next to her on her bed.

"You sure? There's a half naked girl on your bed and your sitting here with a girl who has swollen ankles talking about camp business." She says.

He laughs and says, "What can I say you're more important."

"That's a first." She says and immediately regrets it, it was a slip and she can already see him start to tense up.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." She adds.

"No, I'm sorry Clarke. I truly am. But trust me you are more important to me than her. Raven is nothing to me. You are my Princess." He says placing a hand over the hand she has on the bed between them. They both stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until their eyes start to deify to each other's lips. They both can feel the tension between them and Clarke licks her lips. He watches the motion and he doesn't even realize his hand move to her waist. Their eyes meet again and...


	4. Chapter 4

Their eyes meet again and...

Octavia walks in to check on Clarke.

"Oh whoa...should've knocked, I just didn't think I would ever walk in on You two..." Octavia mumbles with hands over her eyes noticing how intimate of a moment they were having. Clarke looks at Bellamy then realizes how this must look and it seems he does to because he inches away from her, taking his hands off of her in the process.

"Sister you can uncover your eyes nothing is happening. If we were going to do that I assure you I would've kicked you out by now and she would've lost some clothing by now."

"What your brother is trying to say is we were just talking about camp business." Clarke clarifies.

"Then why is your shirt off?" Octavia asks looking at her brother suspiciously.

"I came from my tent in a hurry, Raven was there." Bellamy says looking guilty.

"You two okay then?" Octavia asks looking between the two.

"Yeah. What was it you came in here for?" Clarke says.

"Oh well actually I needed to talk to you alone." Octavia says looking at Clarke.

"We can talk tomorrow." Bellamy says to Clarke before leaving. "What is it?" Clarke asks once they're alone. "I talked to Lincoln, he has Finn." Octavia answers.

The next day Clarke plans to go meet Lincoln, alone as Octavia told her, she just needed to get ready first. Lincoln told Octavia that Clarke needed to come alone and not tell anyone, because it could start more trouble. Now ready to leave she turns to exit her tent but sees Bellamy there instead.

"Hey." She greets him.

"The search party for Finn is going soon. You coming?" He asks.

"No." She answers.

"Then why do you have your stuff?" He asks.

"I was going to see Monty and needed to put medical supplies in my bag for if I need it when out." She answers.

"Alright but are you sure you don't want to come? I thought you wanted to be one of the first ones on the trip?" He questions.

"Things are different now. I need to take care of Monty." She answers and before he can say anything else Raven walks in.

"Hey, are we going? We're losing daylight." Raven says.

"Go, I have to check on Monty." Clarke says before leaving to the drop ship.

After a quick checkup on Monty, Clarke puts Octavia in charge of the camp and leaves to go find Lincoln. She follows the trail he left for her to a cave. Inside the cave she briefly looks at Lincoln who is dressed up like a grounder and then spots Finn across the room. With a smile she runs to him and throws her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead." She says close to tears.

"Lincoln saved me." He answers rubbing away a tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Lincoln thank you so much." Clarke says. "Are any of you hurt?" She asks both of them more seriously.

"No but Lincoln is, he has an arrow through him." Finn says.

"It's nothing. We have to find the tunnels anyway. They must be close by now." Lincoln answers.

"No this first. You saved Finn, the least I can do is heal you." She says and examines his wound. Turning to Finn she instructs him to heat a blade while she takes out the arrowhead before pulling out the arrow entirely. Turning to Lincoln she says, "Your gonna want to bite on something."

"Your people are so weak, to survive you must b.." Lincoln starts but can't finish the sentence because he shouts in pain from the fire on his chest.

"That should close the wound. Just wrap it and you should be good." She says finishing.

"Good because I think I hear Anya and her men already. The passage is just this way, if they follow us we have be quicker to get to where we need to go." Lincoln instructs and they follow him to a secret passageway further into the cave.

"This is the only way." Lincoln states once they hit a exit that is full of what appears to he grounders feasting on corpses.

"Are those grounders?" She asks in disgust.

"No reapers. Worse than any tribe. They feed on flesh and kill without remorse. This is the only way out before they catch up to us. Here take this it should guide you and give these to Octavia." Lincoln says before handing them a book and his weapon.

"No Lincoln there has to be another way. We can..." Clarke starts but Lincoln cuts her off, "Just do it. Run and protect your people. Bring Octavia to safety, for me."

"Thank you." Finn says for both of them. "Thank you." Clarke says reluctantly still not liking the idea of his sacrifice for them.

They hide while Lincoln shows himself to the reapers and makes them follow him away from the area.

"Lets go." Finn says and they starts to run but a person catches Clarke's eye.

"Their alive. They feed on people who are still alive. These are our people, from the drop ship crash. We have to..." She starts but is interrupted by a reaper smacking her to the ground. She tries to defend herself but he's too strong, just as she's about to lose hope Finn pushes the reaper off. She gasps for air and hears the crack of a skull, he hit the reaper repeatedly with a rock.

Finn looks at his hands then back at Clarke before saying, "Come on we have to go. The reapers more will come. We have to go."

Clarke nods her head and she runs with him, back to their camp to warn the others.

"I'm not gonna ask you again Octavia. Where is Clarke?" Bellamy asks annoyed by his sister.

"She's not with Monty?" Octavia asks.

"Don't play dumb sister." He sighs.

"Fine she left with Lincoln to track down Finn. Lincoln already had Finn so they should be here soon." She answers.

"Are you insane or just stupid? How do you trust a grounder with the lives of our people? How could you let her go out their defenseless and not tell me? I had a search party out looking when we could have been with her to protect her." He starts shouting.

"Lincoln said for her to come alone and yes I do trust him because he loves me. They will be here soon." She says trying to calm him down.

"Even if we can trust him what makes you think they won't run into the grounders on the way back? They can die out there and we aren't prepared to lose anymore of our people to them." He shouts.

"Is this really just about losing more of our people? Or is it something more?" She questions. Before he can answer he hears a gun shot and people yelling his name. He steps out of the tent and asks, "What is it?"

"Murphy, he's locked the drop ship with Jasper in it." Someone tells him. He turns to see his sister looking worried and he walks straight to the drop ship, grabbing his walkie-talkie on the way. He hears sound from the walkie-talkie and hears Jasper call out for help.

"Come on Murphy I know you can hear me. You don't want him. What revenge can he bring you? He's expendable. Me on the other hand, I'm the leader of these people. I banished you so you want real revenge take me instead. Trade Jasper for me." He says into the walkie-talkie.

"Deal. No weapons, no one else, ten seconds to make the trade." Murphy demands and with a nod Bellamy does as told trading his life for the sake of Jasper's life. He hears his sisters pleas as he makes the trade and as Jasper stumbles out of the drop ship, he whispers in the shaking boys ear to take care if his sister and the camp. Then the doors seal shut.

Clarke and Finn stop by a lake to rest briefly while they try to find their placement on the map from the illustration in Lincoln's book.

Catching this breaths Finn washes his hands, scrubbing away the blood away. "Hey." Clarke says holding his hands. "He was going to kill me if you hadn't. You did what you had to do." She continues.

"Our logic is really screwed up. A life for a life. It's not that simple. At least it shouldn't be." Finn says. He smiles at their hands and looks back up at her and says, "I should've fought for you. I should've tried harder for us. I loved you. Im in love with you Clarke."

She takes her hands back and says, "You broke my heart Finn and you have Raven."

"Raven isn't a problem anymore. She's the one who told me to go for you." Finn says.

"About Raven.." She starts but stops seeing as its not her place to tell their dirty little secret. "She'll be hurt, there's a lot going on with the camp, and this reaper problem is what we should focus on. We have to warn them about the scouts." She adds.

"Of course and we will." He reassures her and they look at the map to decide the best direction.

As they continue to walk back he says, "Just answer one thing."

She doesn't look at him as she answers, "Okay. What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for Bellamy?" He asks and she turns to him shocked but then a gunshot interrupts them.

After the trade for Jasper, Bellamy was stuck in the drop ship with Murphy. After telling the others through the walkie-talkie he was okay Murphy had him recreate the scene of his hanging. With the noose around his neck all that flashed through his mind were about his sister, the camp, and his Princess.

"You know i would have had Clarke strung up first then you but i think the Princess is already dead and i know how that must make you feel. You thought you could come here and lead these people and yeah you got them all fooled but you don't fool me. Your scared, your just some poor boy rebel that people follow and they'll follow you to death. I found that out when you didn't stop them from hanging me." Murphy says angrily.

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy asks. "That Im sorry? Fine Im sorry."

"No, I don't want you to say anything I want you to feel what I felt." Murphy says then hears a gasp from the floor beneath them. "Looks like someone is here maybe your sister." he adds before shooting the floor. Bellamy punches him an Murphy kicks the chair from underneath him letting him dangle from the ceiling with his hands trying to break the noose.

"Now, Now no cheating." Murphy says trying to pull his hands away from the noose but Bellamy punches him. They hear the drop ship door start to open and he makes a run for it to the upper level. Octavia and Jasper run inside to help him. Jasper holds him as Octavia cuts the rope and assures him he's fine. With pain in his throat he shouts for Murphy trying to pry the top door open but then he hears an explosion. He and Jasper make it up top and see him running away.

"Should we go after him?" Jasper asks.

"Let the grounders take care of him. We have to get ready for tomorrow. When we search for our missing people. You and Raven were right, we need them. It'll be just you and i tomorrow to search for them." Bellamy says.

Jasper hugs him and says, "Thank you. You've a long way from whatever you were when we first arrived here. Your almost as good as Clarke as a leader." Bellamy laughs and they head outside the drop ship when they hear shouts of someone outside the gates.

Running inside Clarke sees Bellamy and says, "We heard gunshots is everyone okay?"

"Yeah just Murphy." Bellamy says and takes in the fact Clarke came back.

"Good because we need to get out of here. The grounders are sending scouts." Finn warns everyone.

"No. This is what we've been waiting for. We have built this place with our own hands. We have the guns and we have the fence. We are grounders now and we will fight for what is ours. If we leave what place will ever be safe enough?" Bellamy tells the group and they respond well to him.

"Bellamy is right, it will be hard to ever find a place safe enough if we keep running but that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here we're all dead. So pac up your things, we leave as soon as everyone is ready." Clarke says and the people disperse to gather their things.

They hear a shout of pain and see Raven. Running to here they see the gunshot and they go to the drop ship.

"Clarke wait." Bellamy says grabbing her arm. "Running away shouldn't be an option. If we leave we are surrendering to the grounders. Leaders do what they think is right."

"Which is what I am doing." Clarke says before leaving to the drop ship to help Raven. He follows after her, not ready to surrender in their fight.


End file.
